Crowded Love
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Kakashi has had some bumpy times, but when he gets stuck in a subway full of crowded people will he find love? Kakashi has fallen for the best student Sakura Haruno. He doesn't realize who she really is until he finds her in class, how will he survive?
1. Pinks A Trap

**Crowded Love**

**Chapter**

**#1**

Kakashi rushed through the office speeding towards his boss. His black coat fumbled in his hands and his gray tie repeatedly hit him in the face. His mask gaining unusual looks as he passed by everyone. He stopped in front of the doors and took a deep breathe before stepping through sliding doors. His boss a short bald man looked disgruntled in his chair. The man looked as if he was taking cover behind the desk, if only he was. Kakashi sat down in the chair opposite of the man sitting the coat in his lap an looked eye to eye with him. He flipped down his glass from his head and looked deep into Kakashi's soul. The bald man stood up only gaining a inch in height as he twirled a remote in his hand. A twitch in his eye grew Kakashi weary. He stepped around the desk and stopped by Kakashi's side.

"Do you understand business, Mr. Hatake is it?" The mans asked.

Kakashi gave a slight smile under his mask and a sweat drop formed on his brow.

"Um yes sir;" whispered Kakashi.

The man looked over to the television on the wall and brought back the hand with the remote. He slammed it in Kakashi's lap and watched the window diligently.

"Turn it on, channel 40 Hatake;" the man commanded him.

Kakashi grabbed the remote and fumbled with the buttons, while holding it up in the air. The television flickered on and a chart appeared.

"Whats this sir?" Asked Kakashi.

The man could taste his fear in the air and inhaled it like chocolate.

"The money we've lost because of you. Two hundred dollars Hatake. Do know how much that is!" He shouted while turning to Kakashi.

"Yes sir;" the man instantly replied.

To most big companies it really wasn't a big deal, but this man was cheap.

"Do you understand what this means Hatake?"

"Yes sir."

"Good then have your things ready by 6, I don't want see your face again."

Kakashi stood up and walked out of the sliding doors. He was given looks of curiosity from all directions. Kakashi the sad thing they called a Hatake, he normally is a fearful man that no one fucks with. Well that's how it used to be until he lost all of his family last year. All this people include his beloved fiancee, oh Misaki. Why did Kakashi always fall for the weak ones, the ones that give up easy. He walked to the last unit with his head hanging low. He stepped in and grabbed the only thing that belonged to him, a picture of Misaki. After establishing that he had everything he quickly left. Subway here he went.

He was pushed and shoved in the crowded transportation system. Strange guys and skimpy dressed women flooded around him. He never would of thought it be so crowded on a Tuesday at 2 in the afternoon. Kakashi looked around searching for something remotely interesting, that's when her saw her. The pink of her hair, the shy beauty she hid from the world, he was mesmerized. Her back face him, but surprisingly he could see her well. He shoved through a kissing emo couple (receiving a bad look in the mix) and stood behind her. He could see she wore a white skirt and shirt match. Kakashi reached out trembling and tapped her shoulder. She spun around with a smile.

"Yes, may I help you?" She chirped.

He took his hand back placing it on his mouth, what was he doing.

"I-I'm sorry, but what might be your name?"

She put a fingertip to her bottom lip and giggled slightly.

"Oh me, well my name is Sakura;" she stated while putting a hand out to shake hands. "How about yours?" He put out his hand as well and she immediately shook it.

"I'm Kakashi;" he said flatly. "Why would want to know my name?" Sakura took her hand back and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well you know, can't talk to some one very well if you don't know at least their first name;" she stated with another giggle. He took a step back, wow this had been the first in a long time.

"Yeah I guess that could make sense;" he complied.

Kakashi looked up to find her gone and the doors open. Maybe he shouldn't of been so slow with his wording. After the encounter he decided to take up the other job offer, history teacher at the high school. He stepped out of the transportation vehicle and flipped open his phone. The light buzzed on and he clicked in the number. Kakashi then held it up to his ear and waited for a response.

"Hello;" said a fairly cheerful voice on the other end.

He slid to his left a little and dropped his coat onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's Kakashi."

"Oh yes are you calling for that job;" she said full of excitement.

"Yes I am, when do you want me to be there?" He asked.

She squealed on the other end and danced slightly.

"Be here tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning!" She nearly shouted.

"Okay then, bye Angela." Kakashi said before shutting the phone.


	2. High School Sucks

Kakashi woke up the next morning and watched his clock go off for about three minutes. Eventually he got sick of it and slammed down on it. It fell and immediately the noise seized. He looked back at the ceiling and thought through his day. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and oh yeah school between all of that. The blue sheet felt heavy, he had no idea why. He sat up and sheet fell and he noticed the large amount sweat that dripping from his skin. Then he noticed the sun shining in through the window for the day. He slummed out of his bed and fell to the ground.

"Well that's not a good way to start the day;" Kakashi mocked.

He pulled his nude ass up and slipped on some jeans. The rest of the clothes could wait after breakfast. Kakashi slowly dragged his legs into his dining room and stared at the cabinets. He really needed to go shopping, oh well he would just get a big lunch. He turned around and grabbed t-shirt, nice to be going to work where everyday is casual day(well not accounting the mask) After doing so, he set off. He dropped his beginning textbooks and water bottle on his desk. He would have a hour and forty five minutes until the "children" would show up, sadly he wouldn't think of them as children after today.

**First hour**

"Hey look at the new guy. I think he's asleep, poor guy the other kids are going to kill him;" snickered a kid in the back.

Same old, finish work that sub gave you and let your new teacher study. Bell rang.

**Second Hour**

"Wow look at that atrocious mask and not to mention that scar. Is that a battle scar?" Asked a girl in a hushed tone. That one really caught his attention and then carried on. "Hey have you seen those boys with the Icha Icha Paradise books, Misaki?"she asked to her friend. _Misaki_ he thought, _what the hell? _"Well they're really smutty and it carries nude women in it. How could they even read such-"before she could finish Kakashi was sitting next to her listening. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You were saying."

"Um nothing."

"Don't worry I'm a newbie, don't freak. I won't be bustin your chops quiet yet." He said with a wink.

The girls started giggling to themselves and he left, he already knew what was funny about what he said.

**Third Hour**

A rumpled piece of paper hit his face as he read; slowly sipping coffee.

"Look haha, there a red mark where I hit him. Stupid idiot, how he gonna survive high school!" Shouted a brown haired boy with a piercing.

"What to come up here and say that?" Questioned Kakashi while glancing them with his famous death glare. The boys smirk dropped and he looked the other way. "And that's what I thought."

**Fourth Hour(aka this is where it really starts)**

Kakashi waited patiently at his desk for the next group of interesting children. First filed in some chipper knuckle heads that sat in the very back. Second some gossiping girls, oh fun he thought. And lastly a rush of some normal students ran in at the bell. A couple minutes passed after giving them instructions and a pink haired girl ran in.

"Sorry, got caught up in the library again;" she said with a nervous chuckle. He quickly picked up the list of names and scanned for Sakura, there she was, Sakura Haruno.

"Miss Haruno I take it;" he add.

Her eyes swung up and she smiled widely.

"Oi Kakashi, oh should I call you Kakashi-sensei?"

He couldn't believe his eyes, sakura the women he flaunted embarrassingly over was a student! A high school student to be exact, in junior year. Whoa his head was swimming with the fishes. She took a seat closest to the desk and pulled out a book the size of four school textbooks.

"Homework done I presume?"

He tried to seem calm, he wasn't calm by much in reality though. She pulled out a little red bookmark and looked back up to him.

"Yeah I took it home two weeks ago and finished. I'm not supposed to do that, but I couldn't help myself. I mean it's homework;" Sakura announced with a blush. _Hai I miss girls like that _he thought _girls like Misaki,?_

"Sakura, you should really cut down on the reading you fucking nerd!" Shouted a girl from the back, like he said oh fun.

"Now, now I've been nice so far, but I'm not afraid to crack my knuckles an beat in a couple of faces;" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah right, wimp!" Shouted another. He stood and they all pretended to be working.

"Funny how you all quiver if I even make a move." He looked down to find Sakura's eyes on him with full intent. "No offense, but you are a bit of a nerd;" he commented with a chuckle.

"I know, at least your cool about it;" she said with a giggle. One question he had though was _what happened to the nerds being the ugly ones, this one hotter then Icha Icha stars? _After the bell rang they left and he flopped down in his desk. Putting up his old attitude took mental strength, that he didn't have. He put his hand up to his face, Sakura was going to be a funny tease for Kakashi. Wondering how he'll act around the prom, funny, funny(author sheds tear) The rest of hours past by quickly and he just looked through this stupid history book.

"You know, I don't really like literature, but this is straight up boring;" he said to himself. Finally the last hour had ended and all he had to do was get his crap together. He lethargically picked up piece by piece the finished work from students. As he picked up the folder for notes Sakura ran in again.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you a question before I left;" she apologized.

"Yes miss Haruno?" She walked up to his desk and looked down shamefully.

"You shouldn't even protect me at the slightest of words."

"Sakura it's not that big of a deal;" he said only thinking one thing _how the fuck did I remember her name?_

"No your wrong it is, the last teacher that did that was well lets say he works at fast food restaurant now."

"How is that?"

"Well, he ragged on the bullies. Lucky me the main bullies mother is the principle."

"I don't care. Want to know why?"

"Your quiet the idiot, but why?"

"They've been begging me to take the job for a long amount time now. Their not going to let go of me that easily;" Sakura's eyes diverted back to Kakashi and she smiled before leaving without word. He once again rested back into that chair of his, _damn It is hard to not stay hard around her _he thought_._

**Sorry this chapter sucks, but in order to make it better I need reviews criticism and lots more so join in the fun.**


	3. Smexy For The Crazed

**This chapter is dedicated to _PassionateWriter18_**

The next day Kakashi watched the groggy students drag themselves to a Tuesday at school. But before first hour started he wanted to do something. He excused himself and left the room. He ran through the hallway waving politely to the other teachers. Passing through several children paths he finally got to his destination, the library. He leaned over the corner finding the old shelves neatly packed in the back. The check out isle sort thing was settled between the door and side wall. He stepped in and waved generously to the poor sap that got suck with library duty. He checked all the shelf isles for Sakura, only to find a row of boredom, yep pure boredom for this poor sap. Kakashi being disappointed left silently and unseen. He came back to class just as the bell rang and handed the kids their supposedly new textbooks. They read and read and do nothing else. By the time fourth hour rolled in he was bored out of his frigging mind. That was until Miss Haruno showed up.

She opened the door and peeked in. He waved his hand out as a jester for her to come in. She did so covered in bruises and a dried up bloody nose. He eyed her curiously all to the point where she sat down. Sakura look ashamed of her wounds and didn't even act as if she just got the shit beaten out of her. Kakashi continued his search of the mistreated girl.

"Miss Haruno, will you come here please?"he asked. Sakura shivered at the thought of having to explain the whole thing to him. She sat up and slid the chair in, walking silently toward him. "What happened to you"he asked in a hushed tone.

"I fell down the stairs"she said with a embarrassed chuckled. She rubbed the back of her neck and grasped the edge of her skirt.

"I don't want to hear lies Miss Haruno."

"It's the truth, I did it just earlier at home. Almost broke a bone haha."

"And your parents didn't even give you a second glance?"

"What parents, you should know better"she said with a giggle. That frightening for him, she giggled because her parents were dead, that doesn't happen everyday.

"So what did they die or divorce"he asked soothingly. She smiled while tilting her head and crunched her eyes down hard.

"Actually they died in a fire when I was very, very young and my older brother left me to go to college. He'll be back, he's already a doctor."

"OK, well you may go sit down Miss Haruno"kakashi insisted, looked like she was about to fall any second. She sat down reading her new textbook.

**A Few Of Kakashi's Thoughts**

_What is wrong with her, she doesn't even mind the death of parents. All I know is, she definitely is not weak, she just acts as if she was. Those eyes are hiding something from me, what is it. Maybe it's just locked up in her chest like a gold. Maybe she isn't hiding anything from me, or maybe I'm delusional. Whatever this is, I will fight this feeling of worry, guilt, and maybe even anger. A mixture of everything you could hate. How worthless emotions are, wonder why we have them?_

After the rest of the day past he left going to Miss Haruno's place, school records are really handy. The walk wasn't far from the school, only a few blocks. He stepped up to it and basked in the pink heaven. Kakashi knocked on the door hoping for a response. The foots steps of Miss Haruno traced the stairs, into the kitchen, and to the door. It swung open nearly puncturing his arm. Kakashi looked up to her from one step and gave a couple eye creases.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"Miss Haruno asked.

"Well just thought I would check your living arrangements, being alone and all." She slid to the side happily and giggled once again.

"OK sure, it's nice to see other people here and then. Truth is it's a great thing you got here almost at the beginning of the year."

"Yeah sure"Kakashi mumbled while scoping out her place.

Straight through the door there lay the stairs and to the left it opened into the living space. Her living room was great, nice sized TV, three person couch, and still plenty of space to walk. If you look straight to the left wall, to your right was the kitchen. The kitchen was large, but didn't carry much cooking tools. A stove, two counters(not counting the one occupied by the a microwave), a dining table opposite in the far left, and two chairs decorated the little square table. He sat down in one of those chairs and waited for her to hurry in the room.

"Oi, should I make some tea for you kakashi-sensei?"Sakura asked. He nodded uninterested and she sped to the other side of the room.

Something was pushing him off balance in a way. Sakura saw this too, his whole happily embarrassed attitude dropped and died. His brow was starting to curve as well and his eyes followed the path of sakura's feet. The tension was thick in the air, sakura was freaking out.

She turned to him after preparing the drink on the stove. He continued his confused, yet angry scowl to the floor. Kakashi-sensei was what ran though her mind, she thought that maybe she said something to offend him and make him miserable.

"Did I do something?"sakura asked in a whispered tone, while pacing up to him slowly. He didn't even here her words or her saddening tone. "Kakashi-sama"she said trying to cheer him up. He jumped up out of his seat and grabbed her shoulders. She slightly leaned back unaware of the situation.

"I'm sorry I have to go"kakashi almost cried before leaving the room and slamming the door shut. Sakura still unaware of his thoughts or actions. Before she could dismiss his actions she saw a little silver bottle on the seat he recently occupied. It read 'Smexy For The Crazed', obviously the new male spray. Why the hell would he have it with him when he went to sakura's house.

* * *

**Sorry slowly finding the balance of the story, review if you have tips. Oh and plans are this will be a long story with many, many chapters.**


	4. frigging goofy, fun, freak, nerd, hot

The next day sakura left early to talk to kakashi. Step by step she nervously peered in on him. He looked nearly dead, so tired he was. She took her opportunity and walked in. He stood immediately after her entry and watched intently every step she took. She walked up to him and held her small bag between her hands.

Sakura was a prized student, but she even felt nervous about everything she did. She never knew why and this was just another example of how she is like that. Sadly she too though thought kakashi needed to express some hidden emotion. She may be hiding something, but he was not telling her something. She knew asking would be inappropriate for he was just her sensei.

"Sakura what do you need?"he asked, making a crack in her thoughts. She flipped her gaze from the ground back to her sensei.

"Just wanted to say hello this morning." He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, why was she really here.

"Well hello to you to, but um sakura?"

"Yes"

"Your lying again."

"Yes well, you see. I was just wondering if you were OK, after last night."

"Why would I be anything, but OK"he said low. Sakura didn't like that answer, she took it anyways.

"I just figured I check, after all you nearly cried."

Silence...

"Kakashi, hurry please the microwave is on fire again!"shouted a teacher from the room acrossed him. He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and came to the teachers help.

Sakura watched as he walked over there casually and grabbed the fire extinguisher. The teacher, that was now recognized by sakura as sexy gawked in shock at the tool. He once again rolled is eye with only a sigh to break the screams. He walked into the smoke and a couple of sprays here and there were heard before he came out. The teacher went in after him and squealed.

"He put it out!"she shouted. Sometimes sakura thought these teachers were more teenagers then she was.

Kakashi brushed past her and sat down heavily into a students desk. Sakura put a miniature fist up to her face, to shield her embarrassment. After all she was still getting over the squealing teacher. Kakashi cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sakura, you were gone the other day. We're having one of those field trips over night. I didn't want you to miss your opportunity so I'll sign the slip for you."

"Awesome, but um... won't they disagree with that?"

He squirmed in his seat, him, Sakura, alone, here, now, and even maybe, over night. He swallowed hard, what the hell was he doing. This was completely out of his restrictions, but he was going to do it anyways.

"Now does that matter, I'll get the trouble and you'll get a trip of a life time. I'm more worried about your klutziness what if you fall down another set of stairs, you frigging goofy, fun, freak, nerd, hot"he hesitated for a second"wait what was I saying?"

"Did you call me hot?"she questioned making a sickly face of horror.(Well when you sensei calls you hot you can scream at me OK)

"Um I was losing track of the conversation here at hand, just go OK. I might even be able to go as a chaperone. You got to sign me up though"he teased lastly.

"But you just, oh never mind"she sighed, while turning around and leaving the room. He took a heavy sigh as well, that was close.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so small, but I'm trying to get them in everyday, that's part of my service, fast quick stories. Well um a big part full of lust and passion is coming and I need tips so any of you that can help, but not make it rated M please review.**


	5. Reptile Museum

She absolutely was scared, after all she was going to a reptile museum. Every since sakura was a child she's been afraid of reptiles, and any other sort of thing like one. Kakashi did turn out to be a chaperone, but she got stuck with him alone again.

Everybody waited out front holding bags and lunches. Sakura sat on a bench by the school doors and rolled her eyes. Kakashi carried a small sack and was still wearing his casual clothes.(surprising there clean everyday) Sakura still forced to wear her uniform with the little white skirt. She too carried a small sack, only it was pink. Kakashi walked over to her and sat on the bench. She looked over to her left and chuckled nervously, not sure what to do. She was to go with kakashi in his vehicle when Tsunade the principal gave the go. Not only was kakashi nervous about this idea, but sakura was ready to barf.

"OK, OK you can go now!"shouted Tsunade-sama.

The group of kids ran to the buses and in their families cars. Kakashi stood waiting for Sakura to notice. It took her a few second to even see the hand waking in front of her face. She jumped up covered red all through her face. He chuckled and led the way to his car(unknown type, unless you fans got a idea) Shotgun was not what sakura was to pleased to say. He had all ready packed their shit in the back and was extremely bored for some reason.

"Kakashi-sensei why did you agree to drive for two days straight. You could of taken the bus with me and slept half the way"sakura admitted. He turned to her and gave her a two eye creases.

"Now why would I do that, after all your a joy to be around." The fake smile forming under the mask was so cheesy even he nearly laughed.

"Um OK"she said turning directly towards the window.

He started the car and they were off. I got more awkward as time past. Sakura kept her head in a different direction and snicked little peeks of her sensei now and then.

"Lets play something"sakura stated.

"Like what?"he mumbled back.

"How about, 'what am I thinking'?"

"Sure, don't tell me this is your version?"

"Kinda, OK so what am I thinking?"

"Pink?"

"No silly, I'm not all pink. All though I'll give you a hint it involves a head."

"I'm not answering now."

"Why is that?"

"It's not something a teenager should be doing or talking about."

"Oh what is... oh."

"Yeah."

"Um think again, really I might be sick."

"Um... a Icha Icha title?"

"No, you fucking pervert"she said before shoving her nose to the window and crossing her arms. Kakashi didn't quiet understand the reason for her actions, but oh well.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry"

"I'm teasing you the thing I'm thinking of is 'Smexy for the crazed'."

"Wait what"

"Found it in your seat when you left."

"What did you do with it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

**The next chapter will be about them having a personal conversation in the car, like I said if any of you can help me with the lust and passion later in the story(no rated M)feel free to do so. **


	6. Abandoned With A Cactus

"Sakura I know where we're going."

"No you don't we've been circling a dessert for hour, now let me look at the map"snapped sakura while trying to grab the map out of his hands.

Kakashi's hand slip and the car turned out of his control. Sakura jumped back and shrieked. Kakashi too shrieked and tried to steer the best, but sadly at no avail. It swirled and stopped at the crash of a cactus. Sakura closed her eyes not wanting to know what would happen next and slightly sick to her stomach.

**Sakura's Thoughts**

_Oh no, what now, we're gonna die~!(falls into tears)_

**Kakashi's Thoughts**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Kakashi took a deep breathed and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes jolted open and she looked at him. He looked tired and pissed in a calm way.

"OK, calm down. We'll be fine, just let me get out and check the damage"Kakashi said. She nodded.

He grabbed the handle and readied himself for what lied ahead. He stepped out and walked over into the street for a better look. He took his hand and rubbed his face. The other disappointingly positioned on his hip. Sakura knew what that meant, oh were they going to freak out when night rolled in.

"Kakashi-sensei?"she questioned. He turned his head bitterly.

"Just stop calling me fucking sensei!"he shouted. Sakura flinched.

Kakashi paced for a while and kicked rocks. Silence ensued for about 20 minutes before he turned to her again.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just we might be here a while. Did you pack any warm clothes?"

"Why would I need to pack warm clothes?"

"Well the darker it gets the colder it gets and I mean really fucking cold." He paused. "Shit"he mumbled under his breathe.

"Oh yeah, I knew that."

"Sakura when the time comes get into as many of your clothing as you can, I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT HOLD YOU FOR WARMTH"he said sternly

"Um... OK."

Hours past and he eventually tried to fix the side of the car(several cactus thorns sticking out of the wheel) Kakashi thought that maybe he could drive with two flat tires and a flattened engine, but that wouldn't end well. Sakura brought up the idea of walking, but he screamed at her again and followed with a annoyed apology. Luckily they would have a while tell sun set/

"Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow"sang sakura. He wasn't going to say anything, but it was starting to get annoying and his eye was twitching.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"OK"she complied quietly.

"Sing something cute or less annoying, I mean Jesus Christ!"

"OK. Just can't wait Oh boy I just can wait for history class It's my favorite hour of the day-"she was cut off.

"NO OH GOD, DON'T LOOK AT ME WHATEVER YOU DO!"

"Why?"

"Just don't"he said strained.

"Oh whoa, that's sick sensei."

"I don't mean to. It's a male reaction to things."

"Change of subject please."

"Agreed."

Silence...

"I'm getting a little cold, you?"

"I can't really answer that."

"Sick-o."

* * *

**Next chapter called "destined night of misfortune"**


	7. Destined Night Of Misfortune

The sun had died and sakura, kakashi were staying far away from each other. All though it was kinda hard being stuck in the same car. Sakura was shivering and kakashi was enjoying his body heat. Sakura was now pissed because he refused to turn up the car heater, jackass. He did feel a little bad about it though, even though he couldn't turn up the heat.(being narrator even I hate the cold bleh)

"Talk, yes lets talk"sakura said between a chatter of teeth.

"About what?"

"I don't know, just say anything"she whispered.

He was starting to get a little freaked out, she was turning blue. And she didn't seem to move other then her shivers and teeth.

"Sakura are you OK?"

"I don't think so."

That scared him, she was probably going through hypothermia. Kakashi put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his shoulder.

"Your cold"he said plainly. She care if it was a insult though, he was so warm.

She relaxed and lazily flashed her eye open from their droopy position. He felt comfortable with her head on his shoulder. It symbolized something, but what was that something. You got me I'm the narrator kakashi knows. He knows that she is wanted by many, he knows being around her makes him weak. He knows to much and it was a startling fact that if he didn't stop where he was now he would be stuck in a trap of desire and want. Haha sucker, I knew it(starts collecting money from people in the room)

"So warm, how the hell do you keep a body temperature like this?"

"Lets not talk, it's awkward enough as it is."

"OK."

She was fine with being quiet as long as he stayed warm.

"Sakura, I know I told you to be quiet, but what was your last relationship?"

"Kakashi"she mumbled as the vehicle's last energy died out and the light flickered off.

"I know personal."

"No, not really, but I'm mostly freaked out by the fact that we're in the middle of a dessert with now light or phone."

"Oh so now your scared?"

"Yeah a little."

"Well at least you admit it."

"Why did you get mad at me for calling you sensei?"

"It's nothing sakura, it just makes me feel old that's all."

"And another question, why do you call me miss haruno around others, but when we're alone you call me by my first name."

"Picked that up did ya?"

"Yeah, um..."

"Don't be so nervous, if you become nervous you'll become colder."

She scooted closer to him nearly setting her head in his lap. Good thing she didn't, that would have been awkward. Kakashi smiled under his mask and in the darkness. This pink haired girl was like a four year old trapped in a teenagers body, but he felt so different around her. After gaining kakashi's warmth she passed out. He chuckled at the slight snores she gave off in her desperate sleep. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and frowned from his misfortune. But before he to fell asleep he had to confess something to her.

"I love you sakura"Kakashi whispered.

* * *

**I know shorter then usual, but I had to write two today because I forgot to the 6th chapter yeterday(sleepover)**


	8. I Heard What You Said Last Night

The sun rose and sakura woke up without kakashi in the car. She looked around with blurry vision only to find no one in sight. She sat up and looked at her feet to process what was going on. She slept hard. Although he was probably right outside of the vehicle she felt panicked.

"Sakura, your awake?"questioned kakashi.

She turned her head to the back seats and there he was. He looked hungover on the floor between seats. He had large circles under his eyes, which clearly meant he didn't get enough sleep. Hair a mess, how the hell can you mess up your hair in a cramped space like a car.

"Yeah I'm up sensei"she replied.

"That's good."

"How can you sleep with a mask on?"

"Questions already."

"Yeah sure."

He never responded and she turned back to her regular position. He could tell something was bothering her. Normally she would request more conversation or talk so enthusiastically. He sat up and opened the door to climb out.

"Kakashi"she whispered.

He turned back to her and waited for any kind of question or resource of energy.

"I heard what you said last night."

Shit he thought, he knew. He quickly hopped out of the car and pretended to examine the tire. Kakashi felt awkward more awkward then when he actually said it.

Meanwhile...

"Have you seen kakashi?"asked tsunade. Everyone had piled out of the bus and was looking at all the interesting animals.

"No tsunade-sama do you want me to call him?"shizune answered.

"No, he never carries a phone with him. Wait call Sakura's phone."

"Right tsunade-sama"shizune replied while pulling out her phone and holding it up to her ear.

Back To Kakashi And Sakura

Ring, ring. They scattered around looking for the phone, but wait didn't sakura say she didn't have a phone. Truth was her friend snick it in her bag, good job ino. Kakashi was digging through the bags and sakura was thinking who it could be. He pulled her pink phone up and out into the air.

"Found it"he said proudly. Putting it to his ear he waited for a hello.

"Sakura-san is this you?"asked shizune.

"No, it's kakashi."

"Why'd you answer, oh god please tell me you didn't murder her?"

"No and if I did what makes you think I would tell you the truth?"

"Never mind, where are you guys?"

"We're um... well... we ran into a cactus. We can't really go anywhere we're stuck in the middle of a dessert since yesterday."

"Oh my, are you two OK?"

"Yeah, but sakura looks a little how should I put it, literally blue."

"What!"shizune shouted into his ear. He tilted to the side slightly.

"It' OK, she's not showing any other signs, but if don't get help soon she might get worse through the freezing night. And I don't feel like holding her so she can be warm."

"You did what?"

"It was awkward beyond repair OK."

"So got a location we can start looking for?"

"Like I said a dessert, that's all I know."

"Wait I might know, hold on you two. I'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up.

"So kakashi, who was it?"

"Shizune, she's coming for us."

* * *

**Ok next chapter is actually going to be heart felt meaningfully.**


	9. My True Love

**OK all the words in italic are sakura's thoughts.**

Sakura and Kakashi sat in the back seat of shizune's honda civic sedan. Lets just say only shizune knew the name.

_The speechless silence that followed our trail felt so uncomfortable. All I want to do is listen to his words or even just his breathes. Wishes are wishes, but these are necessitates. His smiles his frowns only seen through mystic eyes. The eyes that tell me poetry when I'm down, the eyes that never shed tears around me. He's the one, the one I could fall for the one I could love the rest of my life._

Sakura scooted slightly over and looked up to his bored expression.

_Yep the one for me, the one I love. I wouldn't be able to live without his daily chats or words. The weekends are bored and I now know why they are that way. His very existence allows me to suck air down my throat. What could cause such a intoxicating feeling, well I don't know, but I will find out._

Kakashi looked down to the mesmerized sakura. She looked like a total dork.

"Happy much?"

_Oh he has no idea._

"You could say so"she teased.

_I could hear his lips smack as he opens them to speak. So adorable, if only I could see them for myself. Guess that won't be happening any time soon, after all he is my sensei._

"That's good, I thought you were gonna get sick from the way you looked back there."

_Agreed on that one, I looked like a fish._

"I know, by the way thanks for the warmth."

_His face turned red, red once again. It's like he feels more, more then those certain words I heard last night. I love you can only translate into so many things, but I don't think he meant them. We were on the brig of no where, abandoned by a cactus, and only had each other for heat. I think it's safe to say he thought was going to die or something, I did turn different shades of unusual colors._

"Um... sure."

"Nervous huh, don't be nervous you might get colder."

"You know that really doesn't help, especially in this situation."

"I know, just had to say it. You turned bright red when I said thanks"she taunted some more.

Shizune looked back and glared at him, how was he supposed to help it. He looked down in shame, yeah he knew it was wrong.

"Sakura, I was thinking of taking on coaching of some sort, what do you think?"

"Well what do you want to coach?"

"I think I'll coach basketball."

"Cfkch."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"she stated while looking the other way innocently.

Trying not to burst into laughter. (Come on your all thinking it to I mean kakashi in tight gym shorts and tank top tossing a ball around, because he doesn't get that the kids should practice not him. OK, OK, that's a bit much, but you would crack up to.)

"So cruel, I could get you dates with the basketball jocks."

She turn back to him ready to spit in his face from amusement.

"Are you kidding me, me. Date a jock, wow." She took a few seconds before adding in a tidbit"only if he was smexy"she whispered.

And luckily he didn't get it, hai for stupidity she thought.

_Hai for stupidity, if this man heard that, I would never hear the end of it. He tell the other teachers maybe even students, that would be so embarrassing._

Later that day his thing gathered and they hopped on the bus home. Oh that was so funny when kakashi had nearly throw a kid out the window, because he kept spitting on the back of his neck. Sakura of course rolled her eyes, but took in the nice eye candy when he bent over.(You know I had to, no story is good if sakura isn't the feisty one.)

After a funny, evil, hilarious, bus ride home they went separate ways tell Monday. That was going to be a long weekend for the two.

* * *

**I know worst chapter yet, it gets more romantic and slightly sad, well really sad.**


	10. The Package

Sakura the next day merrily walked to school, of course you know why. She made way to his classroom and waved to him and left peaceful. Sadly that wasn't the end of her day, no she was in for a big surprise. Tenten shoved her to the side. Sakura protested all the way until they were alone in the restroom.

"You fucking teachers pet!"tenten's friend temari shouted. (so sorry tenten temari fans, I had to come up with some one to play the bad guy here)

Sakura coward over into the last stall and shut locking the door. She heard the girls laugh before chucking a condom over the door.

"This is for your sensei. Make sure to use it, don't want a mistaken pregnancy!"

Sakura cried for a few seconds, why would she cry though, after all this was these girls normal MO. Torture poor little sakura as she made way through a normal everyday life. Lucky sakura she had a while tell first hour, left early for kakashi. She stayed in that stall for 20 minutes thinking about her and the sensei. Although that didn't mean kakashi wasn't looking for her. He searched high and low, until he found her regular female bullies.

"Wheres sakura?"he asked. The girls stopped in their tracks and turned slowly to face him.

"Um... maybe she's in the restroom"temari obliged. He nodded sending them on their way.

He walked to the restrooms waiting outside for sakura, 20 minutes passed. He resulted to calling into the door making sure she was alive.

"Sakura, you in there?"

She stopped from her pondering and flung her head up, she couldn't tell him what happened, what if he got mad. This was to personal, she's never faced the life of "(relationships)"before. He could here some heavy breathing, but no sign of a healthy person.

"If no one answers I'll just have to come in there."

"I'm fine, just go away you sick pervert"she mumbled.

"Sakura you sure your OK?"

"I said go away."

"No, not until I get a straight answer from you."

He stepped in quietly making sure she wouldn't jump out and leap on him, although, no this wasn't the time for dirty jokes. He stopped in front of her stall and could see her feet were clearly up in a fetal position. He could also see the the silver package on the floor left by the girls and his name finely written in tenten's handwriting on the covering. Oh sakura he thought why'd I have to get you in situation like this?

"Sakura, I can see the... package on the floor. I'm sorry what those girls did to you."

"Nothing to be sorry about." That caught him off guard, wait what was what he was thinking. "It was just a miserable attempt to make me cry again."

"Sakura you don't have to act tough, this a situation worth acting dramatic upon."

"No, no it isn't. If it was one of those times it have to be the time when they cut my hair forcibly."

"Yeah I heard about that, like I said your aloud to act dramatically about this. Especially in a way like this."

"Their taunting me that's all. If they really wanted to screw with me they would of done something worse."

"Sakura, you don't sound like your OK."

"How would you know."

"Because I know when wom- I mean females are upset."

"Wow that's hard to believe."

"Not really when you think about it"he stated while leaning against the stall door.

"How is that."

"Well I nearly become a husband."

"Nearly?"

"Yeah, her name was Misaki Ichigo. Sweet gentle and couldn't harm a fly, we were going to get married in October. Her parents were so excited and happy. Last day I saw her was the night before she died last year September 8th, in a car accident. The last thing I told her was"don't be foolish, be strong." The cause of the accident of drunk driving. That's why to this day I don't drink, that and the hangovers." He said it all so teasingly, like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Why are you so relaxed with it?"

"I moved on, don't get me wrong. I loved her to the bottom of my heart, I just couldn't see being so miserable when I could be happy in remembrance of her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, now will you come out of there before I caught in the ladies room."

"Sure."

Sakura stood up carefully stepping over the "package" and opened the door. He stood there with open arms of some sort. She rolled her eyes, that incident in the bathroom caused her to learn even more about him. She would forever thank those girls in her mind.

* * *

**OK lets make this clear, I did not come up with this. Why would I, it makes me sick at the thought of the "package". My friend came up with the idea and "package"part. I did the rest. So make this clear, I would never expose you people willingly to this kind of stuff.(slight green shade)**


	11. Illegal Love And A Crying Giasensei

After the incident in the restroom the rest of the day was tense. Although it became worse during kakashi and sakura's meeting hour.

Over the blurting intercom the principal sound startled.

"We are in a lock down, I repeat a lock down!"

Everyone rolled their eyes from what they thought was a drill and went into the spare room. Kakashi counted his kids and realized sakura was missing, shit she wouldn't be here tell about five minutes. He slid a red slip under the door and waited. He walked back over to his kids, worried as fuck. A scream was heard a few doors down and a bang, he didn't want to know. The kids were starting to freak out and he had to come up with something fast. He started sitting there writing note cards for them. The first he held up said"don't worry just gia-sensei." They giggled silently for a few. He did as well, come on that's a good one.

Meanwhile...

Sakura sat in the library with the recent librarian, ironically gai-sensei. He covered his mouth and forced himself not to shout to the intruder and want a fight. Sakura rubbed his shoulder when he nearly cried when the scream was heard. Such a baby, no wonder they liked him so much, it was like taking care of a child. The opportunity was hers, this man was always flaunted over by woman maybe she could get advice.

"Gai-sensei?"she whispered

"Yes?"he answered while scooting closer.

"Well have you ever felt special emotions for a student?"

He started to cry and barry his face into his hands. She put her arms up slightly unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry was that a bad question?"

"No, it's just I have thoughts about a certain student."

"Um... do I want to know?"

"Probably not, but why'd you ask?"

"Well, you see. I've fallen in love with one of my sensei's."

"Oh, well go for it champion, your a winner. You may be a nerd, dork, klutz-"cut off.

"OK I get it, Jesus Christ your so annoying sometimes."

"Sorry, so got any other questions?"

"But what if this sensei really isn't sure if he likes me or not?"

"Well then you just have to ask him."

"Really, but it's such a embarrassing topic. What if he thought I was a stalker or something, oh no."

She herself started to cry into gia's shoulder. He slid away uncomfortably leaving sakura alone in a corner.

"Don't cry please, I'm not good with women emotions."

"I'm sorry, it's just. I don't want him to hate me."

"Well then tell him how you feel, at least you'll know if he likes you that way or not."

"But isn't it technically illegal if he does like me that way?"

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Yeah it's illegal, but chirp up, only two years."

"Your a real dumb ass."

"I know, please don't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt-"she stopped there.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Your a liar."

"Sorry it's just I think kakashi's thoughts are rubbing off on me." She covered her mouth hoping he wouldn't figure out who it was.

"Holy shit, your in love with him, wow didn't see that coming."

"Just shut up."

Another bang of some kind was heard and echoed through the school. Sakura became worried of her own sensei and kakashi of his special student. They both opened the doors, stupid choices, but they couldn't help but worry. They both took a step out before suddenly.

* * *

**hehe cliffhanger, you'll hate me next chapter if your a kakashi/sakura fan**


	12. Fatal Shot

Kakashi fell to his knees. His hand trying to stop the stream of crimson blood that spilled from his abdomen. Did not now his real danger he pulled his hand away to look at the fluid. His vision was beginning to blur, his body in a state of unsure fear. He felt weak, like there was nothing he could do and he was correct. By the time he could he call out to his students he fell unconscious. His blood draining his body, he hand no idea that he was just shot. The more courageous of students went to see what the noise was. That's when they found kakashi lay unmoving in front of them. The others barricaded their fear and stepped to the plate as well. The stupidity of the most actually gave the bet instructions of them all and the others took heed of his orders. They dragged him inside and tried everything to stop his bleeding. One took his shirt off and tied it to his wound, pressure he told the others. Kakashi was in a boat load of trouble now.

Sakura heard the third shot, it echoed and then it hit a thud of a body. It's victim no doubt would overcome it's attack with fear. She stepped back into the room shutting and locking the door. She pressed her back against them and slid down, what was she to do. Sakura could not, but help feel that some one precious to her was on the verge of death. Someone she couldn't live without, someone important. She looked over to the counter where gai hid on the floor, wasn't him. She walked back over to the frightened gai and sat down. Her arm once again patting his back for emotional support. The reality of this was really starting to kick in.

"Hurry we need to do something"a girl stated, while holding kakashi's hand. If only he was awake, perfect moment for a sarcastic, dirty, joke.

The others all looked around to each other, awkward silence. Kakashi looked like a drunken man on the edge of a heart attack over on the floor. His eyes opened slightly and he awoke to a girl staring deep into his soul. He still couldn't see clearly, he's lost a lot of blood OK. He glanced once again at the girl, not realizing her true identity only thinking of one thing.

"Sakura"he mumbled.

The girl looked back to the group, what was he talking about? he eyes asked. They all shrugged and she looked back at him.

"I'm Elizabeth kakashi-sempai"she stated.

He immediately pulled his hand back at the name, that pissed him off. He wanted sakura-san not this gossip girl. The others lay their frigged eyes upon him as he bled all of the energy he had left. He fell back into the silent sleep and the girl started freaking out.

"Whats wrong with him? Who's sakura? Why'd he get shot?"she shouted with uncertain feelings about it all.

Back with sakura, she stood shaking when the man came to the door. He could see her and gai and told them to come closer to the door. She trembled, what the hell was going on. He ordered them to open the door and they heeded his commands. He stepped in and grabbed sakura's arm in examination. He made a few disgruntled looks before throwing it back to her body. He held the small shotgun to his chin and thought for a second. The scruffy beard, the old matted hair and hiking boots showed now superiority, just a old creep. He looked back at sakura with a grin before leaving, she knew what that meant, that bastard.

"Lock down is over everybody, all injuries report to the nurse immediately"the intercom blurted.

Sakura ran for kakashi's room, she was scared out of her mind. She wanted his comfort, even if most of it was awkward silence. Sakura saw the blood as she stopped, she knew something was up. After stepping in his body fluids she knocked on the door. No answer was heard so she pushed it in, there she found more blood. Just one student laid where he was, just one.

"Where is he?"she asked.

"Nurses office, I don't he's gonna make it"the male student replied. She went directly as the boy said.

Sakura

I don't want to lose you now, I've only knew you for such a little time. No kakashi, you will not die on me now. I know how you feel, I know your pain, let me comfort you. Please kakashi, don't die here, don't die in a place like this. I want you to die a proud death, unlike your lover. Don't do this to me, I need you.

_We are all like paper. Someone will force a crease in our life, but we bounce back. We may bounce back to our normal ordinary life, but that crease will always be there. You can try to force it out, but that won't work. You must embrace the crease and accept it. No matter how we try even if the cause for the crease is gone we will always think of it. It will stay in the back of our minds tell death do us part. The crease will be a part of us, even if we try to forget._

Kakashi opened his eyes to a ambulance, was it really that serious? He was being packed into it like a sardine and all his student watched in horror with his blood on their hands. Was this really going to be the end, was he going to die. He certainly didn't know, but what he was certain of though is that he wanted to know if sakura was OK. The ambulance drove off and left everything behind. Kakashi gazed out of a small window, this was his time. He closed his eyes wanting to be asleep when it happened. Nothing came and neither did he stay awake.

_Love is flimsy, unpredictable. We hate it and we want it. One emotion that can force choices and decisions, why do we like it then? We like it, because it I hard to get, we are challenging beings that seek only more work for ourselves. This why we seek that emotion, that annoying emotion. It is flaky and hard to gain and that is why we need it. If everything in our life's were perfect we would be boring._

**So tired, want to sleep, goodnight.**


	13. Parent Death

**Play sadness and sorrow at the beginning and read through with the music, trust me. It fits percetly, make sure to find the full version though.**

* * *

"Kakashi, where are you?"muttered sakura as she watched the last ambulance drive to a further distance.

The light was bright, the sound horrid and reminding of that day, the day her parents died. The truth was, they didn't die when she was that young, it was only three years ago. She couldn't see him upset over measly little her. Sakura, a brand new teenager unsure of her life, what she would be and how important she would be. She had a caring father and mother that loved her dearly. The last time she saw them was the night she went to her latest friends house. She came back and the building was singed, smoke stained the wreckage left. Firefighters shifted through looking for something particular. She stepped up to the one on the side walk.

"Sir, where may my parents be?"

He looked over to her in astonishment.

"We found her, boys get over here!"he shouted.

The other fighters rushed over and pinched her cheeks in happiness.

"This is nice and all, but where are my parents?"

The group went silent, a deathly pole raggedly laid over the flame that was conversation.

"We're sorry to say, but they were injured in the fire. They may not ma-"one of the men smacked him before he could finish.

"She's just a child"he whispered into his ear.

The few ambulance that stood by were leaving into the dark streets. The black island of death is watch she now calls the, this is why she never liked fires or even road trips. Kakashi fixed that for her though, now she thinks of him, but this incident might not help her cause.

Sakura ran over to tsunade and tapped her shoulder. She glanced down to the girl and closed her eyes tight with a tear. Sakura unsure of what was happening looked to shizune.

"What's going on. Wheres kakashi-sensei?"Sakura asked.

Shizune grabbed her shoulder, her arm shaking and her lip forced not to move.

"Kakashi, he. He was shot numerous times in the abdomen. They told us the best they could do is make him as comfortable as possible when he goes."

Shizune's face was turning red, and beads of water danced at the edge of her eyes. The shaking was joined by sakura, she couldn't let this happen. She took shizune's arm off and looked her hard in the face.

"How could you say that, kakashi is a strong man. He wouldn't just die that easy. You didn't even know him, how could you be so upset and yet!"her shouts seized and her eyes widened.

"Sakura, you can't be. That's why this would be his last day"tsunade joined their conversation. "I heard the rumors about you and kakashi, that's why he had to go"she stated as rain began to fall.

Almost like it was planned, almost like god was setting the perfect drama scene, tears and rain.

"You didn't, how could you!"sakura shouted.

Sakura grabbed her shoulder and her tears were finally released. Tsunade was still refusing to look her in the eyes.

"I know it was a bad decision"that was the only thing she could say before stubbornly walking away with pride.

Sakura looked to the ground, the only person who cared for her. The only person who wanted to hear her speak was going to die again. She knew that a romance between teacher and student never ended well, but just for once she wished that it would for them.

"_Never say never. Don't give up on him, sakura find him. Find kakashi" _it whispered in her ear.

Sakura looked up this was her time, this time she wouldn't let that person die. She stomped her foot into a puddle and ran off. The nearest hospital she thought, damn-it I can't remember.

"_You will find what you need in your home. Call someone close to you, ask about him."_

She did as she was told by the voice. Sitting in her kitchen she tapped her foot inpatient, why wasn't he answering. Finally someone answered.

"Hello, this is Naruto Uzumaki speaking."

"Naruto, how is kakashi-sensei. Will he make it?"

"Yeah, they just barely managed to patch him up. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh nothing"she hung up.

Looked like there was nothing she needed to do, but she still felt worried. She slammed her hands onto her kitchen counter rattling everything around her.

"_Why are you stopping here, go after him sakura. You don't know if he is truly safe yet."_

She grabbed her head, why must this voice inside of her fuck her up.

"Shut up, shut up~!"she shouted.

She turned around slamming onto the floor crying in a fetal position. This was true, she never knew if he was actually OK. Naruto really didn't even give her details either. If tsunade found out though, sakura maybe even kakashi would be punished, for their indescribable connection.

* * *

**I know pathetic, but my plans go a little messed up, so it might be a little while tell they finally get together. Depends and sorry for taking two days to get this in, should of had it in yesterday sorry.**


	14. Comic Relief

The next morning.

_You must find her, you can't go back to the school. Remember where she lives?_

"Who the hell is this?"kakashi shouted in frustration once again.

Even if he was under constant surveillance and is injuries were horrid he still jumped around looking for the source of the voice.

_You mustn't be so hasty._

"God damn-it show yourself, or I'll let her rot in hell!"he shouted. He actually kinda regretted that one.

_See, you become hasty and your words bite you back. Now go find her, she needs you now more then ever._

"Why do you know my thoughts, someone help me."

_Shut up and listen._

"No."

_Fine then I guess you won't need my justified help._

"I might consider it, if I knew who you were."

_Don't you know?_

"No, that's why I'm asking!"

_I'm sakura's inner self. I'm upright confusing at times, but I'm always right. Sakura is quiet confused and I've tried to fix that. The only way to do so is you._

"Oh, that blood loss is starting to get to me isn't it?"

_No it isn't, you ignoramus. Now go find her or I'll go all french on you!_

"Wait what?"

_God damn-it your more idiotic then a monkey. Your brain must feel so lonely up there._

"I'm scared."

_I wish I had hands so I could smack you. At the worst though is I really have to go to the bathroom and I-_

"I don't want to hear anymore."

_Then go woo her. Sweep her off her feet and tell her nothing will stop your connection._

"Wait what, you sure your not jiraiya? He tends to go all poet on me half the time."

_Your not even asking the question if she loves you back?_

"No, now that I think about it."

_Like I said, I wish I had hands._

"Lets face it, if she loved me, she would of said it. Second um..., oh yeah it's illegal!"

"_Listen up you mother ******************************************then*******************************************************************kunia***********************taco sauce*************************************and thank her._

"That was more vulgar then jiraiya's sex ed class."

_What I'm sakura's inner self, just because she's a girl doesn't mean she isn't perverted._

"But, the taco sauce, that's just wrong."

_Do you want to talk about the basics of sex or do you want to try it with sakura._

"Who said I wanted to do anything like that with her?"

_I'm in your head dude, I know how you think and "feel" around her._

"OK I'm probably the most vulgar commented kind of guy outside of class, but you top it off with a great ewe."

_Your a failure to society. If you weren't sakura's future lover I would just kill you now._

"I become what and how can you kill me with no hands?."

_Who said I needed hands for that job._

"Gulp."

* * *

**Just some comic relief for the past dram, mores to come. I also felt I had to explain this weird voice a little more.**


	15. The Return Of Smexy

Sakura went to school the next day. She had her regular first three hours full of distinct boredom. When fourth rolled around she didn't sit in the normal seat and she well she just skipped. They didn't expect her, because they didn't know her routine like kakashi. Kakashi knew her more then anyone alive, yes that accounts for her brother. A doctor he may be, but he wants nothing to do with her. Kakashi on the other hand, worried for her, he waited everyday for her. He'd be so eager just to hear her speak. Just look at her, to see her smile. Even if sakura couldn't see it, he did care. So did sakura for him. A silent indescribably connection.

"What are you doing out of class?"asked a teacher.

Sakura swung around, that scared the crap out of her. It was that teacher from the beginning of the year, yeah microwave teacher.

"Miss Haruno, you should be in with kakashi."

"Yeah. I should be."

"Then get over to his class, are retarded or something?"

"You know actually I've rolled that over in my head. And yeah I guess I am a retard, I did get kakashi fired."

"You what! Oh god damn-it, I was gonna ask him... something."

She looked over at sakura and stopped talking.

"Ask him what?"

"Nothing."

"Miss Capra."

"Yes."

"Your lying."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then tell me."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Just tell me."

"OK, I wanted to ask him out."

"Now was that so hard to say. Wait you what?"

"I know it's odd."

"No, no."

"So how did you get him fired?"

"Rumors actually. A rumor that we were... you know."

"..."

"I know sounds so awful."

"..."

Sakura became disgusted by the teachers misunderstanding and left, might as well go home. She dropped her bag at the door and slipped off her shoes. Hung up her old pink coat and strolled into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she peered in to find nothing at all. She shut it and guess what was staring her in the face, kakashi's face.

"OK, funny, funny!"she shouted.

God knows she wouldn't keep a picture of him, those girls again. Although she did become worried, what if they took something while they were in the house. She ran to a cupboard and pulled the door open. She sighed, that little ceramic horse was still there. Sakura lifted it from it's dusty sanctum and opened the top, to see what should have been a empty whole. Yes the saddle comes off as a top. Inside laid a little bottle. She picked it up and examined it, "smexy for the crazed." A tear welled up and slipped through the shielding of shut eyes.

That was it, she was going to find him if he liked it or not, that little bottle showed her all that she needed. And what she needed you may ask, she needed a boos to confidence. She ran to the door grabbing her coat in the process. By now he probably would of forced them to let him go home right, just needed to find that.

_We can not live without a connection to life. That connection will always be there somewhere we just can't see it, but what if we could. _

_You know see that connection._

_Maybe someday we will have that ability._

_But for now we will live with guesses of that connection._

_The connection of life._

_The connection of care._

_The connection of need._

_The connection of unforgotten, undeniable lust and love. _

"See now your making sense again"sakura spouted to her inner self.

**To kakashi.**

"What the hell are you talking about now, unforgotten, undeniable love. Ha, the only love I have had is Misaki and I'm keeping it that way!"kakashi too shouted.

Pzzzzzzzz. Pzzzzzz. His phone whined. He opened it and placed it to his ear.

"Hey kakashi, want to talk teach?"

"Naruto, not right now."

"Oh come on."

* * *

**OK you guessed it, next chapter they reconcile.**


	16. Memories

**All in Kakashi's POV**

I unwillingly ready for sleep laid back with a sense of worry. Every time the thought came up I just had flashbacks of that school, that miserable old school, but mostly of sakura.

**Flashback 11/10**

"Hey want to go get some lunch with me?"I asked.

Sakura jumped up out of her seat, surprised from my appearance in her fifth hour. Sakura nearly fell over in the process and gave me big cheesy grin, never forget that grin. I chuckled slightly with gaze that swung from her feet to forehead. What really drug me along though was that obnoxious pink hair. I mean how do you get beautiful hair like that, it's just cheating.

"Sure!"she cheered.

Another chuckle escaped my lips, I just couldn't help it. She's always been so cute, like a 6 year old ha. If only, then I can could have a good description of this. I gestured for her to exit with me. She hesitated for a second tell running by my side.

* * *

Is it because I left just that easy or is it because of Misaki. Is it because sakura-chan is just like her, weak. No I can't think like that, sakura-chan is not weak, clumsy but not weak. Calling her weak is just pitiful, I'm the one that's weak. If only I could be near her once more, to tell her goodbye. There's a good chance I'll never see her again, stupid brats they just can't let a rumor lay bare can they.

* * *

**2/5/11**

"Kakashi, I know I've been extraordinarily eager for you to join, but I must speak to you"Tsunade uttered. She told shizune to fetch me and placed me in a seat by her desk, boy is this freaking me out.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I've heard a rumor around that you and sakura have been having relations, is this true?"

"No, not really. If you count being her chaperone yeah"I stuttered, while looking away.

"Kakashi you didn't?"Tsunade gasped.

"No, sick bastards. Why would I do that to a high school girl?"

"I'm sorry, but under these circumstances your fired."

"Wait what the fuck?"

"A teacher having relations with a student is lucky to get off without me filing a report."

"But I'm not doing anything of the sort. That's just wrong!"

"Goodbye."

* * *

What would make them think that I was like that, I haven't even made a gesture. Not a wondering eye, OK that's not true, but not in places that I shouldn't. Now most importantly I can't even leave my house to talk to sakura and she won't answer her phone, I just want to say goodbye.

* * *

**12/12/10**

"Your such a goof, here let me get that"I stated, while reaching over the table.

Sakura just sat there with ice cream on her nose. I wiped it off and laid back into a regular sitting position. She giggled and blushed slightly. My eyes caught again into a trap by her, only this time I'm not just noticing something eye popping. I'm noticing her true being, the happiness and peace that I feel around her. Just her eyes can make me stop and stare tell she walks past me. It's hard to explain, but her adorable cute little face it's just so... attracting to me.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"I'm just gonna sit at home and watch TV."

"Well that's no way to spend Christmas. How about you come over to my house for Christmas?"Sadly that's what I do half the time.

"Um... are you sure about that?"

"Yes sakura, come on over. I'll make a great lunch and dinner for you"I smiled through the mask.

Don't make fun of me, I'm a awesome cook. Just wait I'll be on "Top Chefs"one day.

"Well OK, but I don't want to intrude."

"Your so adorable."

**12/25/10**

I could smell her hair, that lovely hair. The sight of her smile makes me quiver, what is it. I just want to reach out and touch her hand, it's right there. Out of just the few months I can't but help want her more. She's like a disease, but I still insist on being around her.

Sakura sits by me as we eat peacefully. She won't look me straight in the face and refuses to make a burden of herself. God damn-it I just want to comfort her. Make the tension fall.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, just silly."

"Sakura."

"OK, I'm slightly nervous."

"Why?"

"It's just I'm all alone with my sensei in his home."

"It's not like I'm going to pull the moves on you sakura."

"I know, the truth is I've never been in another males house."

"Well I certainly hope not."

"No, no nothing like that"she announces while waving her hands frantically.

"It's a joke sakura."

"Oh."

* * *

It's so hard to believe I'll never see her again, good thing she never knew. I mean well, I did kiss her, but she forgot. Dumb frigging naruto.

* * *

**12/31/10**

Me and my stupidity. I just had to drag sakura with me to the party. In the end it went with hundreds of drinks and celebrating, lets start from the beginning.

Sakura-san sat by me in the restaurant, can't even remember the name. Across from sakura was naruto and I ino, I hate her, but she did save our life's. The table for four had only stools to sit on and the place was famous for it's alcoholic beverages. Underage drinking was also famous here for naruto and ino had fake ID's, who am I to judge. Sakura on the other hand had her hand slapped against her forehead as naruto gulped everything on the menu.

"Naruto take it slowly"I beg of him.

"It's a day before 2011 I can't do that."

"Yeah yeah. Countdown. Whats so fun about that anyways?"ino asked.

"It's a romantic time where your true love find your heart"cut in sakura.

I must say though that was a little unexpected, I didn't think she was into romance. Sadly I haven't known her any longer then the school year so far, technically it fair to say I know nothing about her.

"Jeez you freak, who's your true love?"

Sakura turned the other way and blushed madly. I still wonder what the hell that was all about. The countdown began and everyone ran to the front of the room, time flies fast. I grabbed sakura by the arm and lead her to back away from the crowd hoarding the television.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you-"before sakura could finish I covered her mouth, no need for anyone to hear or see this.

"Sakura, I'm going to kiss you OK."

She nods in agreement and remove the hand from her mouth slowly pulling the mask down. I crunch down and pull her with me, no one needs to see my face out the windows. This was it, the perfect setting, I would kiss her right on the count of 0. The crowd shouted out.

"7, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0"

I pulled her into my grasp and captured her lips. She didn't mind and I certainly didn't. It may not of been a full on french, but at least now she knows how I truly feels, that was until naruto turned around.

"You sick bastard!"the drunk teen shouted.

He through a beer bottle, I never knew he liked straight beer until that day. Lucky me out of all the thing it could of hit it hit sakura as we parted. She promptly passed out with no word and we took her to the hospital. Naruto was going to get it when she woke up.

**1/2/11**

"How long was I out?"asks sakura.

"A few days."

" Wow, but wouldn't that mean I was awake the last day of December. What happened day before new years, I know I was awake then."

"You had loads of entertainment until naruto hit you with a bottle."

"That's funny, because I remember distinctly that were looking at me closely before I fell unconscious, that's all from the night though."

"Yeah, you tripped."

"But kakashi, you were a lot closer then tripping-"

"Does it matter, lets go"I announce, while opening the car door for her.

* * *

**I know the organization is a little wonky, but at least you get it right, the numbers in bold are dates, hehe, I may of screwed up a little on the date of new years count down though hehe.**


	17. Finally Tension Is Released

Sakura had now gotten the information now to find kakashi, this was her chance. She ran off and arrived in front of his home. A one floor home with two windows and about three rooms seen through them. She wiped her face clear of sweat and knocked patiently.

"Come in"she heard behind the confines of the building.

Sakura grabbed the door knob knowing that if she did she would be face to face to kakashi. She slightly pushed it open to immediately see the kitchen. A counter went straight by the forward walking path to the living room. A path on both sides of the counter that went into the rap of kitchen utilities, stove, microwave, dishwasher. More that was unidentified for her eyes were drug to kakashi.

He was leaning pathetically over the counter with a cup of coffee in hand. Kakashi's chest was bare and really advanced the vision of his muscular shape. He was no doubt wearing just the mask, not the undershirt mask connect. Kakashi was a perfect example of a male model. He too was shocked. His eyes became wide and rested to a average stare. Kakashi unsure of how to react just straightened his stance, set his coffee down, and gave a couple eye creases.

"Kakashi. I have something to tell you and-"

"I know what your going to say and I didn't mean for anyone to think that we were."

Sakura sighed; he was making this oh so much harder on her. She put a hand out for moral support against the walls. Kakashi took a step closer to make sure it wasn't from lack of balance.

"You don't understand."

Sakura's head dropped down and her eyes staring at the floor. Once again kakashi took a step toward her.

"Sakura are you OK?"

"No"she said in reply.

He steadily paced to her taking her arm over his shoulder. Giving him a glare he put it back by her side. She just showed up at his home and announces she needs to speak to him; he was utterly confused.

"I can't spit out"sakura states, while returning her gaze to his tiled kitchen floor.

"Sakura?"

She ignores his question of her and takes him into a embrace. The top of her head fitted perfectly under his chin. Confused kakashi held his arms out unsure if to hug her or tell her to leave. Forbearing her face deeper into his soft skin she smiled. Kakashi finally took his turn resting his arms around her.

_Do not lie,_

_Do not cry,_

_But never fade,_

_For I will always be here for you_

"There it is again"kakashi whispered.

"It's nice isn't it? The sweet poetry it spouts randomly_._"

"Guess you could say that." He nods his head and continues"but it's right you know 'I will always be here for you'"

Sakura silently sniffled into him, trying not make him aware of what she was going to say. He knew something was bothering her though, it was gradually obvious.

"What did you need to tell me."

"I-I"

Kakashi separates them and lifts her chin to face him. A tear falling down her cheek he frowned.

"Don't worry sakura, I know what you mean"he calmly whisper.

His hand moving from her chin to caress her cheek; rubbing it fruitfully. A sweet glance of pure happiness lit up his eyes. Sakura was astonished, he wasn't mad upset or anything from that point. His index finger on his unoccupied (right hand) hand and hooked it gleefully around edge of his mask. Sakura knew what was next she knew this was their moment. It moved down showing inch by inch the handsome face that was hidden for years. She gawked slightly and blushed most of all. It was bitter sweet for a moment like this. Soon as he kissed her she wouldn't be able to see that face again. Kakashi brought his face closer to hers so they may but only a few inches apart. Sakura was shaking in a nervous sweat; she got what she wanted, but at what cost.

"Close your eyes"he commanded her in a hush whisper by her ear.

She watched as part by part her vision disappeared and a feeling of moist was brought upon her lips. His hand moving from her cheek to the back of her head and the other on her back. His tongue making way through the barrier that concealed her mouth. Oh she loathed how he tasted so sweet and she yet only taste like a cherry. Slowly tilting his head to get a better position. Sakura could tell the hesitation in his action was for her, unsure of her experiences.

Sakura's arms looked draped by her sides until she brought them up around his neck. Kakashi took it as answer for him to continue without hesitation. His tongue dancing against hers in a eager tradition passed from lover to lover. Sakura too was quiet surprised by their connection, but wasn't going to let it waste. She glided against his cheek with her tongue signaling him she too would join. With that he hungrily tilted her back and lowered his hand further down her back. Her shirt rolling up slightly he could feel her skin. Sakura's soft delicate skin that he could never mark without tears. The waft of her cherry scented shampoo slithered up his nostril and made him think of the other scents she carried. Sakura could not only feel his pure excitement in the tongue dancing moment, but the hand wandering up the back of her shirt.

When their lips separated they both only did so for oxygen. Kakashi not willing to let go of her just rested his chin on the edge of her shoulder blade. Sakura out of all of them wanted him to there with her. But before anymore actions of passion could be made she realized had been shot not to long ago, about a month.(Do you know how hard it is to pry info out of tsunade-sama? I didn't think so.)

"Kakashi do you feel OK?"

"What do you think?"

"Kakashi I'm serious. I wasn't even allowed to see you when the ambulance had finally gotten you situated into your room. Finally patched up from the numerous wounds in your abdomen."

"Sakura, I'm fine. I recover fast when forced to and if I don't will you not be there for me?"

"Of course I will, but-"

"Then there is your answer"he interrupted her.

"I'm just worried that's all."

"So, your more worried about me then how our kiss erupted."

"Kakashi I wouldn't care if you grabbed my ass as long as your fine."

Kakashi slightly chuckles into her hair and smirks. Right by her ear she hears him sigh comfortably.

"Your so innocent it's ridiculous. Wish I was like that when I was younger."

A frown forms on hi face. Sakura can feel his face adjust into this and doesn't like it. She returns his earlier jester by pushing him off slightly and planting her own lips on his. Kakashi went wide eyed and once again relaxed. After a large amount of twisted tongues he pulled away to ask something.

"Grab your ass huh"he smirked with a arched brow.

"I know, it's a little different for me, but we can always start something new right?"

"Not if the other takes up the offer"his smirk designated into a permanent smirk.

Sakura sensed his true question and rolled her eyes waving a hand in the air.

"Go for it."

"Prewarning I might get wept up in the moment."

"I don't care, do as you please. As long as I'm with you."

_To be continued..._

**Oh hum loves in the air, or should I say leprechauns.**


	18. Her Tickle Spot

Kakashi opened is eyes impatiently trying to figure out what the hell happened the night before. Rolling from side to side in his large king sized bed he felt something on the other side. He pulled the blanket and threw it to the other side of the bed when he saw her. Her pink locks ruffled up and she look disturbed in her sleep that he moved. Astonished he fainted for a few minutes. He fell off the bed waking again and looked rapidly back and forth. Sakura mumbled, while slowly bringing herself to a sitting position. Holding up the blanket to cover her breasts she looked over to the source of a thump. She smiled at the sight of him.

"When did. Oh shit~"he drug out in worry.

"Kakashi, did I do something?"

"No, um... All me."

"What do you mean, I was the one that agreed."

He clutched his head as the windy wine covered memories were brought back. His expression came back down to a comforting position. What he and sakura did may have been unplanned, but at least they both agreed on it.

_Desire,_

_It floods our thoughts,_

_Like poison,_

_A bitter-sweet poison,_

_A passionate act,_

_The thought of desire is,_

_Maybe desire,_

_Is only a bodily attraction,_

_Or a true care,_

_Something that can't be broken,_

_Desire is odd,_

_Only for the many meanings it can carry,_

_For if you say desire,_

_All think for goods or items,_

_But I disagree,_

_Desire is the best description for that special person._

Sakura loosened her grip on the blanket still not letting go and crawled to kakashi's side. She chuckled, while covering her mouth. He looked at where she glanced and quickly closed his legs.

"Your so embarrassed, that's what make it so funny. I'm fine with it, don't worry. You were fine with it last night."

"How the hell are you so calm about this?"

"Because even if your my sensei, I truly have a passion for you. I can't imagine being without you. Your my security, the only one left that cares. When I heard those shots I only thought about you, not the others only you. The one that I loved, the one I couldn't lose. If you were gone, I don't know what I would do without you." Sakura paused for a second to curl her arms around her knees and sit her chin on the top of them. "You are my light."

"Sakura. Your just lost in a teenage crush."

"How could you say that?"she almost shouted.

She barricaded her face in her arms and legs. Kakashi looked down, he meant that as a thought not words.

"Sakura, don't worry. I don't think that." A heavy sigh was heard from him. "If anything, if it was a crush that school lock down should of knocked you into shape. Good thing your here with me."

"You've always been so understanding, I hope you won't fail me."

Sakura puts her arm down over the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Never, besides I've taken something to special to waste."

"Yes you have and I'm glad your happy with it."

"Who would of thought?"

"That I was a virgin."

"Yes."

"Kakashi, I'm only 16, what do expect. I'm a nerd with only the need for a book, sex wasn't really on my agenda."

"Yeah I know, but I didn't really think about it tell... well you know"he stated while scratching the back of his neck.

Kakashi stands to meet her gaze and kisses her on the forehead. Crouching down he leans his forehead on her feet. She giggled and raised a eyebrow.

"Kakashi don't even think about it"she scolded him.

But nothing was stopping him, he did it anyway. He lifted one of her feet and tickled the bottom with the tips of her fingers. She cracked up falling back to the bed and kicking her foot to free it.

"Ticklish I didn't know that about you, looks like there's a lot I must figure out about you."

Sakura tried to glare, but was to busy laughing her ass off.

"Your"giggle"so cruel."

"Oh, you have to give me better props then that"he states while stopping the random tickles.

"Yeah your more of a old pervert."

"Hey I'm the perverted one, uh-hum, yeah inner sakura."

"Oh come on, she was in your mind at the time."

"Wait what."

"I don't know she still confuses the hell out of me."

* * *

**OK, just had too, up next naruto finds out. Uh oh, don't forget the drunken teen, what will happen?**


	19. Camping Not So Fun

Sakura sat down on a stool by kakashi's main counter and smiled. Your a big pervert is what she was going to say, buy forgot the words when he kissed her passionately.

"You stole my seat"he said with a smirk.

Oh she hated it when he teased her without a mask, she just wasn't used to it. At least he had pants on now, that's a big distraction.

"Who said I stole it."

"I say so, want to apologize."

"Your such a... Never mind."

"What?"

"Well um..."

"No um, just tell me."

"Pervert."

"Oh jeez looks like you've caught me."

"Jackass."

"I know."

"A joke kakashi, a joke."

"Oh, yeah"he nervously chuckles.

Sakura rapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head deeply into his chest. Listening to his breathe rising and falling.

"I really do care about you."

"Yeah me too, but we have some important business to deal with.."

* * *

Yes you may not be thinking it, but there stuck camping. Kakashi informed tsunade about their "night" and she forced him into a deal. He would have to go camping with her, shizune, naruto, ino, and sakura. If he couldn't prove to be worthy enough for sakura she would separate them. That's how they got stuck in the middle of a forest sitting quietly by a fire.

"Who wants marshmallows!"bellowed naruto.

The group just ignored him and looked back to the fire. They all sat on old logs and waited for tsunade to scream about something.

"Why's everyone so glum?"naruto asked.

Kakashi gave him a death glare and got up annoyed. Sakura watched him climb into his tent and grumble.

"Naruto you really don't know?"ino asked.

Sakura gave her too a death glare and covered the girls mouth. Ino reluctantly smacked sakura and tried to push her off. Naruto unknowing of the whole situation just stared in awe. Ino punched sakura in the nose and sakura punched back. Both girls developing bloody noses naruto called for tsunade in her tent.

"Tsunade-sama their trying to kill each other!"he screamed frantically.

"Really so we can call off the deal"she said with excitement.

When she walked out she saw the girls and frowned. Tsunade stepped over to naruto and punched him hard on the head for getting her hopes up. Naruto fell to the ground and crawled out of her sight.

"What do you two think your doing?"she asked.

Both ino and sakura stopped pulling each others hair and slowly turned their heads to tsunade. First all they saw were her feet they then looked up to see her hands on hips and glare grazing her face..

"Cat fight"ino shouts.

Tsunade grabbed both the girls hair and lifted them to their feet with woe's echoing from their mouths.

"Go to your tents and sakura stay on your side."

Sakura climbs in kakashi and her's tent sitting next to him.

"Mistress of pain"he gloats.

"Yeah, approving is one thing, but ruining my hair."

He chuckled, while sitting up and giving her a masked kiss on the forehead.

"God, I'm still not used to it."

"Just kiss me you idiot."

"OK"he surrenders.

* * *

**I had to, I just couldn't help myself, I felt like it was unfinished. So to my sad dismay there may be up to 20 retarded chapters.**


	20. Snake Or Fire

_The path you take is unjustified._

_You don't understand the way you are._

_She falls over and over and the trouble repeats._

_Her unlucky will cause death all around her._

_Death of lovers, the death of friends._

"What is she going on about now?" Kakashi mumbled.

Sitting up he glanced over to sakura. She stretched and glared at him.

"I was just asleep thanks to you not anymore!"

"Sorry sakura." Kakashi guiltily whimpered under her hate filled eyes.

"Well at least you apologized." She states giving up on punishing the silver haired man.

Just that moment naruto ran in screaming like a little girl.

"A snake~" A huff. "Get it out sensei get it out!"

Kakashi started to crack up, not from the snake comment though. Sakura didn't get it and he ultimately would have to explain.

"OK, sakura. 'Get it out sensei get it out.'" Kakashi stated.

Sakura turned bright red. Naruto looked back and forth from the two trying to figure it out like a child. Kakashi snickered and sakura turned redder. With a laugh from a couple of tents away the whole camp busted out in laughter even naruto, even though he never got the joke.

Tsunade didn't hear the whole joke and came running in. That statement wasn't helping her state of seeing sakura as a innocent little girl. All tsunade heard was "get it out sensei get it out." Sakura turned away and sneaked out of the room before tsunade entered. When she walked in all that stood in the tent was to laughing males; naruto; kakashi.

"Whoa, whoa. What the fuck, I didn't know you were like that!" Tsunade shouted. She turns around covering her ears from another word. "No, no that's just not right. Why the hell did this have to happen." She paused for a second. "Wait so sakura's in love with a gay guy, oh poor girl. Going to have to explain that to her."

Kakashi grabbed her arm removing the block from one of her ears and tried to explain to his best.

"It's not like that. Naruto walked in and requested to get the snake out."

Tsunade turned blue, she was to afraid of what she might say. Kakashi immediately understood and put his hand to his face and exhaustion.

"Ask naruto, he doesn't even get what sounds wrong." Kakashi mumbled.

Suddenly a invisible bulb appeared above naruto.

"Oh, I get it~!" Naruto shouted in glee, tell he realized how dirty the joke was. "Oh god that's just wrong sensei! No I refuse to call you sensei anymore!"

Tsunade started to laugh and everyone coward from her sight.(lets just say tsunade doesn't laugh often unless ready to kill)

"Kakashi get your ass over here!" She boomed in the midst of her laughter.

"Yes sama."

He droopingly paced over to his leader of some sort. He was sad and upset mostly for his lovers disappearance. Sakura had now ran off to get the snake out of naruto's tent. Quickly the room would fall into laughter again as that statement was repeated, only now with another added to it.

"Get the fucking snake out of sakura's hair!" Shouted naruto.

Sakura came reeling out with naruto hold of her hair screeching like monkey.

"There is no snake in my hair!" Replied sakura.

Kakashi just sighed an walked out of the camping sight, going to the forest for comfort. Sitting there he looked in front of his feet to see the supposed snake.

"So your the one causing all the commotion. Wait... then what's in her hair."

Another scream and shout was heard from the camp. Kakashi knew this would be a long night. Staring up to twinkling stars he forbade himself to enter the disaster zone known as a nice camping trip with friends. The screams were getting louder each time and he started getting thoughts. Some of sakura and others of what the hell was in her hair. At last finally he heard his name and he was forced to come back.

"Kakashi help me!" Shouted a familiar voice.

This wasn't a naruto problem shout though, it was a I'm scared. Before he ran to sakura's side he saw something bright red above the trees. Kakashi ran over to find a forest fire. Everyone was pointing to the main tent. Following their crime fingers he found sakura sitting by it. In the middle of the fire no doubt.

_Tackle the flame in your soul._

_Find the evidence that you truly care._

_Don't go wimping on her you jackass._

Listening to the inner voice of the true lover of his. Kakashi ran as fast as his mortal legs could carry him and through the circle of fire that encased sakura. Burns chasing his arms and legs. His thoughts not on the pain that he was causing himself, but the fear that sakura felt. He only wanted her to feel better, only to shelter her from the pain. To hold her in his arms and protect her from the world around them. Just to silence her tears and tell her it will be all right. Running to her he captured in his welcoming arms. Time stopped the two just sitting there. Silence, no friends screaming in terror. No tears covering her eyes. No, just the two of them in embrace, just the two of them fighting to live.

Finally finding the energy to take her out of the danger. Lifting her bridal style he walked casually out of the flames like in most action stories. Sakura with her head pressed against his chest. The others surrounded them. Tsunade using first aid on the both of them. Sakura was mostly fine, but kakashi wasn't the best. As sakura was to reach back out for him out of no where the flames drew a line between them. Like the gods were telling them no it can not be. All the girls on there side and the males on the other. Kakashi's head bolted up in shock and he shouted her name.

"Sakura!"

The sides separated as the fire grew worse. The two lovers, the two angels in unison, destined to separate. The world turned upside down. Kakashi hadn't thought that another unlucky thing destined for death would happen to sakura. He didn't even know the amount of her wounds or if they were severe enough to be fatal.

"I will find you, I will save you from the darkness the pain!"

Kakashi knew who said that, he knew who was that. He knew the only one that would know about his secret. The only girl with pink haired girl he knew.

To Be Continued...


	21. Akito Hatake

Kakashi woke up with a heavy feeling of dread. His burnt body didn't help with the sad feeling. He had another dream though. The dream this time though involved his student, his lover. It was the same dream he had before they woke up in the middle of the night. The nightmare that he didn't think would come to really haunt him. He thought he could simply hold sakura and forget the worries, but now the only thing he worried about was: Akito Hatake going to be okay?(think about their night together and you will get it)

Sakura had been moving fast as the trail of flames followed their path. Tsunade, shizune, and ino had to inform her to keep going. Sakura still had not told them her dirty little secret, probably a good idea for her few injuries. Tsunade marked the spot her feet stood by stomping down on her bottom.

"Sakura, you can have that bastard." Tsunade mumbled in the air that poisoned the air around her mouth.

The world around the group fading into the sunlight. Darkness falling alone in the shadows seeking another host to consume for the moment. Tsunade was tight faced and hunger for anger was growing greedily. Giving up was normally out of the question for this blond beauty. Just thinking of the words make her sick to her sake filled envelope of a stomach.

Ino started laughing with a startled burst of energy. She threw her blond hair back and announced to the sky defeat in her triumph of laughter. Realistically she didn't want to let go of that and make sakura feel bad, but ever since the snake incident she just couldn't hold it back. Her arms draped to her sides and dropped to the ground as she did with a frown.

"Ino, are you OK?" Shizune asked.

The blond just ignored her obvious call to help her and stared at her feet. Her lips cringing at all the thoughts. Tears spilling over her cheeks and touching the cool fresh soil beneath her shadow. The others watching in horror as the tough held together girl of the school fell apart in front of her.

"I'm not OK!" Screamed Ino with a sniffle. She wiped a few tears from her face to clear her vision. "I can't let him go, Kakashi either. Sakura has something precious kept from him that is a part of him too. I hold something precious kept from Naruto as well. If he dies I can't tell him how much I love him. I can't touch him again and teach him when to keep his adorable mouth shut. I realize Sakura already explained her love, but not even she knew about the growing being within her. The dreams, oh god no please!" Ino cried.

If her tears were to come any quicker she would start crying blood. A well wept blood though, a sad blood.

"Ino stop, I got you." Sakura whispered.

She stood and stretched with both arms out in the air. Sakura took Ino's hand and helped her up. The blond could see the flicker of persistence and tolerance in her friends eyes. Eyes much like Naruto's, eyes that were feared at the most.

"We will make it out of here. We will fight through the day and nights if we have to. We will survive, because we don't want little Akito here.." She points to her belly as explanation. "To die unborn. We will continue to tell our men about our little secrets."

Ino suddenly embraced her friend in a full bear hug, but would her words be enough Ino thought. Would these simple words save us from the pain the darkness that these woods hold among them. Those dreams were horrible and parts have already come true, what if the rest did and he... No Ino don't think that way. Your friends going to need you and you better watch her close. Only a few weeks pregnant Sakura won't have to worry for a while. I don't know though, how did she know that my words were true?

"Because we're so close of friends we can almost read each others minds. I know you wouldn't cry over nothing anyway." Sakura replied to Ino's unspoken questions.

Tsunade's hard gaze was also turning into tears, mostly for the fact that she wouldn't see her alcohol for a while. Shizune cradled her as she mumbled nonsense about how she needs her drinks. Ino and Sakura just watched their principal fall to pieces from such a simple thing. She really did have a alcoholism. A troublesome one too.

_**Authors notes**_

_Sorry guys. I truly am. I got hit with a virus and I shouldn't even be able to post this now. I'm lucky to even be writing this. It's causing a lot of problems, so I've been a little of my game._

_Sincerely~_

_Kakashi Nuttcase_


	22. Will You Marry Me?

Her feet damp from mud. Never ending path of trees and vegetation. Her footprints hidden under the rain. Her chaser far behind. That didn't mean she would stop though. A branch cracks and she starts to run faster if possible. Her legs just barely able to carry her now. Suddenly another branch cracks and breaks under the predators weight. He is face to face with her now. She waits for his harsh words to repeat again, for his weapon to sink into her flesh.

"Why hello Sakura."

Kakashi rapidly seeks to find the other team. He heard the screams of the women he knew. He ran like he was the one being chased, like he was faced with a murderer. Naruto ran behind him, trying his damnedest to keep up with his sensei. Another scream is heard off in the distance. Naruto hears it too, the shriek of a woman caught. The men stop though to the boot marks indented in the raining ground. So deep not even the rain could wash away it's terror. Naruto gasps and is clutched from behind. Kakashi spins around to find the shocked boy. The blond is nowhere to be seen. Kakashi's breathe heavy and his heart racing. He looks down and sees the boot mark, only now freshly smeared with teenage tennis shoes that defied even the boots presence. Suddenly the man came out and stood in the same marks in front of Kakashi. He stands up to meet the mans face, but his sight was quickly warped with the thud on the back of his head.

You may be asking what just happened. You may be asking who are these men. I can't quiet answer that for just a few hours ago they were all sleeping peacefully. In their snug little beds under the trees, where the rain did not fall.

When Kakashi awoke from his dreary dream of black and blood he found himself tied to a metal bar. His hands behind him and the bar and tied with rope. His legs laying out in front of him had rope at his ankles not allowing them to be separated. Same went for the thighs. He looked around with his bloodied vision and spotted nothing, but a piece of pink hair on the ground beside him.

Sakura still awake since last night still couldn't move much and was sore beyond control. The black haired men talked amongst themselves and looked back at her several times. They spoke in a foreign tongue unknown to her. After a lengthy conversation of gibberish they pick up her useless tied up body. They sat her down by a metal bar. She glances over to warmth by her arm. A mere glance of silver and suddenly she understood who was there and looked back instantly. He smiled cheerfully toward her. Sakura started to cry softly of both sadness and happiness. Kakashi could clearly see with the marks dressing down her that they were not kind to her.

"What did they do to you?" He asked in a pitiful whisper.

Sakura turned away at the question. She did not answer, she couldn't manage it.

"Sakura, please tell me." Kakashi begged.

Kakashi finally got so sick of it he graded his teeth together.

"I swear if those bastards touched you in any way that made you uncomfortable I will snap their fucking necks like twigs!" Kakashi shouted.

Quickly his jester of angry came back down to a frown from before. Sakura was crying again. He fists balled up behind her and hair slowly swaying as she shook her head. Kakashi knew that clearly they had done what he thought, but if so he wouldn't be able to help and comfort her now.

"Sakura, please at least speak to me. I can hear your tears fall to the ground. Your scaring me, please-"

"You think your so high and mighty. You fucking bastard. Why couldn't you just leave me alone and do what any sane human being would do. If you were sane like everyone else you would of took note of this feeling and left, leave immediately. You would of just left and wouldn't care of my feelings."

He was surprised by her speech. He didn't understand it. Not even the dream told Kakashi what was happening now.

"Sakura, what are you-" Kakashi tried again.

"You told them, you think your so great that it didn't matter if others were hurt!"

"God damn-it Sakura, I did nothing of the sort! I only want to love you, why would I try to kill you or simply not care if you lived!"

Sakura's eyes went wide, she believed her captors words. Once again the tears were going about, she had yelled at kakashi.

"I didn't know." She whispered.

"Sakura, they tricked you. You were quick to believe whatever they said, merely for what they had done to you."

She never responded, but he knew she was listening. Now another question had a occurred to him.

"Where are the others Sakura?"

"In... i-in the t-tent."

"Why are you so frightened of those words?"

"T-that's where... They took their turns."

Quickly he once again understood. He leaned his head over to her shoulder to help comfort her.

"Sakura, remember whatever they did it was not your fault. The scars they imbed are merely scars, they are not something left behind by rapists, but from a bad camping trip."

"The others are in there with the alpha."

"What."

"The alpha, he's the one that seems to be in control of everything. Their in there with him. He has no weapon and does not do what the others do. He is a well kept one, he continuously goes to check on them and make sure they are OK."

"Did they do what they did to you?"

Completely ignoring his question she had to say something more important.

"I'm p-p-preg-"

"Pregnant, I know. God those fucking dreams won't go away."

"Kakashi, I'm scared."

"I know, this is a scary situation."

"No, about our situation."

"Sakura, once we got back together I was going to ask this of you, but I didn't think it fit now. You've changed my mind."

Kakashi's head shoots off of her shoulder. He shifts his weight and turns toward her. She turns to him and waits for what comes next. Sakura meets his forehead with her own now. He is ready now.

"Will you marry me?"

To Be Continued...


	23. Misaki's Lover

"I wi-" Sakura was cut off mercilessly by their captors.

They held her up and clamped a hand amongst her lips. She stood shaking as they spoke in that foreign tongue, requesting something from her. Quickly they became inpatient and smacked her head. Kakashi stared in awe. He didn't know how to react. He couldn't get up and help her, just sitting here helpless. Her words and cry's muffled.

One of the two back up and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened with fear. Tears shredding down her face she wiggled and fought with the little mobility she had. He lit it and smoked as much as the little stick could allow. He came towards her with the cigarette and put it out on her arm. The other just held her bound wrists and mouth. Kakashi too was now trying to break free from his prison. This was all to much he was ready to burst, no one hurts his loved ones without receiving something much the same in return. Sakura struggled as he pinched her cheek and cued. He pointed to the bruise on her leg and nudged his partners arm. Kakashi had nothing holding him back now, he was going to give the man a piece of his mind.

"You let her go you fucking bastard, or I'll shove my foot up your ass!" Kakashi shouted.

The one pinching Sakura glanced over and just smirked coming back to his current game of tease the girl. It was a symbol of fuck off you old toot, even if Kakashi was about the same age. Kakashi growled under his breathe. Sakura managed to loosen the knot holding her legs together. With one swift movement. Kakashi leaped from the pole.

Kakashi pushed Sakura aside and dropped holding his chest. The captor had a blade ready for Sakura instead he cut her reinforcements when Kakashi pushed her. Mask splattered with blood. He was utterly unable to handle the situation. The two men dropped cold. Sakura leaned over them and found no evidence that Kakashi even touched them. She turned back to him his hands were falling to the ground. The blood dripped from his chin. Sakura jumped to his side and grabbed his right hand.

Kakashi was in his own world, he was reliving all his family members death even his dirty little secret. The thing he would not tell Sakura. His old lovers words echoed through his head.

"Why, I loved him." The main one.

"I told you I didn't love you, how could you?" Another.

Sakura lifted his hand to her cheek and went in front of his face. She wouldn't cry in a moment like this. Sakura would be confident for Kakashi, she would hold his pain. Kakashi's vision was becoming clearer. Only from her words would he be able to come back to reality.

"Kakashi, please be OK."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her in a sudden embrace. Sakura had no way to react. He did it so quickly. All she could remember from that point on was saving their friends. Now she sits in a hospital room by Kakashi. She lays in those white sheeted bed and so does he. Sakura knows she couldn't of been there long. Her bruises and cuts haven't healed remotely yet.

"Awake I see." Kakashi says.

Sakura looks over to the side and Kakashi is smiling back at her. She does not let his episode go though, she seeks the truth immediately.

"What was that after your knocked those men off their feet?"

Kakashi turns away. His heartbeat increases, his troubled heart screaming for the will to speak.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, but you mustn't get angry or upset with me."

"I promise."

"I didn't tell you the whole story about Misaki. At first she rejected me for her current lover. I become so heartbroken. I was determined though to become his friend. So I invited him on a walk and we strolled the forest. Now at the time I was kinda stupid. We were walking along a path when he tripped, stumbling on the ground. I reached down and he wasn't moving. I rolled him over, it was so strange. He was so cold all of a sudden. His eyes were cloudy and no pulse was found. I didn't even notice the puddle of blood underneath him until I rolled him. I brought him back to her and she blamed me for it. It just struck me what had happen and I fell to my knees staring at the crimson dye amongst my hands. For years I hadn't shown any emotion except for the time I asked Misaki out. That day I broke the true curse for the first time, I cried for so long. God I still blame myself for his death. Being with Misaki was the best thing I had ever felt. But it didn't last long, she was killed in the car accident. Did I ever tell you what I did when I got home after that incident. I threw the dresser to the ground and shattered a mirror with my fist. The worst part though was I couldn't cry. It was like my tears were sterile. I also never told anyone this. Misaki was 3 months pregnant. She had a miscarriage and felt that she couldn't tell me, she thought she couldn't trust me. Why, why was I so stupid back-"

"Jesus Kakashi, was it really necessary to tell me all that?"

"I had to let it out."

"Then look at me when you say it."

"Sakura, I don't want you to feel you can never trust me."

"I will never feel that way, that's why I agree to marry you."


	24. The Last Time She Saw Him

Sakura jolted up from her hospital bed. Kakashi chuckled lightly at her surprised reaction. His laughter was soon seized and he stood from the chair by the hospital bed. His suit jacket in hand. Kakashi's eyes shut tight and he opened them again muttering to himself. Something along the lines of "damn sleep."

"Kakashi?" She questioned.

He blinked a few time before returning his sight to Sakura. Kakashi looked unkempt. Like he had been there for a long amount of time. Unruly hair and his mask was starting to show the facial hair growing amongst his skin. Wrinkles becoming very apparent around his eyes. This was not the Kakashi she knew. Kakashi was normally well rested, well kept, and didn't smell like a dumpster.

"It's nice to see your finally awake." He responded.

Sakura's eyebrow raises at his words.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head as if punishing himself for not realizing.

"Well.. You've been asleep for two weeks now."

Sakura gawked in awe. Wouldn't you be a little surprised if you just slept the past two weeks away? Yeah, that's what I thought.

"I'm gonna go get you some real food, lets face it the food here is like eating poison."

He started to step out of the room. Sakura jumped from her bed even if she hadn't moved in a while she was going to catch him. It was though a little strange. He sits by her bed for the two weeks just in shambles waiting for her to wake. She wakes and he suddenly leaves. It might have been the lack of rest or maybe he was just plain nervous. Sakura managed to catch the sleeve of his shirt. On her knees she nearly cried. She shut her eyes tight and a tear slipped down her cheek. Kakashi turned to her. He saw the tears and immediately crunched down by her. His hand lifted her chin to allow their faces to meet.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura turns away. In embarrassment and fear. Kakashi's hand was left empty now and he wanted that not to be. He slid from his crouching position and sat down cross legged.

"You know Sakura, I was very worried when you fell unconscious. So much so that the hospital attendants at to force me to leave. Even then I stood outside tell visiting hours."

Silence...

"Just the thought of you being awake made me overjoyed so I thought that I should go get you something to cheer you up."

No reply.

"Sakura, please say something."

For a few minutes that she did not reply his anger grew more annoying. He stood quickly and sighed heavily.

"Fine. I'm gonna go get you-"

"No, please don't go. I'm scared that... t-that you won't come back!" Sakura finally replied.

Sakura's hand was shook off of his sleeve. He stood silently with her hiding in his shadow. He couldn't say anything after that. He just dropped the only thing that would say what he meant.

"Read this when I come back. I will always come back for you."

He left then. Sakura eventually did climb back into bed though. He was gone for hours. Sakura waited to no avail.

Kakashi staggered along through the isles. Looking for chocolate. Who would of known that chocolate could be so hard to find. So many labels of items, it made him dizzy. So many things in front of his blurred vision. So many things just so many. He collapsed in the isle and a person working there ran to his side. Soon though he stood up.

"Sir hold still. You look very ill the ambulance is coming."

"I can take care of myself, go away. "

Kakashi walked out of the store then. That was the last time that worker saw him. The last time many saw him.

A policeman stood outside Sakura's room. He came in holding his hat to his chest. Ruffled brown hair and a frown woven into his lips. The man sat down in the chair Kakashi once sat in. He looked down that way not to see her emotions spill out. To not see her tears streak her gown.

"I am sorry to inform you, but you fiancee was killed in a car accident."

Sakura dropped her head into her hands and sniffled. No tears would come though. Nothing. Just a few sniffles. Most wouldn't want to cry, but at that moment that was exactly what she wanted to do.

_The Note Kakashi Told Her To Read When He Returned._

_My Beloved Sakura,_

_I love you and I truly will. That is why I have gotten this for you and Akito._

Enclosed was a engagement ring with a stork engraved on the side.

**OK, play I Hate Everything About You, now. For the Credits.**

**Inspiration: friends and amazing fans**

**Plot: From dreams that don't seem to go away.**

**Character Choices: Sakura and Kakashi.**

**Why Did You Choose To Make This Story: I wanted to do something large yet different. I bet you haven't read a story as retarded as this and that was the whole point. You probably thought that my grammar was horrible because of being a pure amateur. This is not true I make all my stories this horrible to see the reactions it got. Surprisingly the reactions weren't bad. I guess I didn't try hard enough on failing. So, I thank the readers and my friends. I literally have fan clubs now, it's so surprising. And if you ever want me to write a story just send me a message.**

**Why Did You End It This Way, I Mean Why Poor Kakashi: Merely because I planned on making Kakashi injured in a car accident in the beginning, but then I thought no. I wanted to make it something that would leave emotion in you once you were done. So for this ending I did this. Making Kakashi slightly off and unwell.**


End file.
